In recent times, the number of people traveling to various countries for the purpose of pleasure and/or business has increased. People in different parts of the world generally communicate in different languages. During such travels, a traveler may face communication problems if he/she is not conversant in a language spoken in the part of the world he/she is visiting.
In order to overcome such communication problems, a traveler may use a human interpreter, a language translation book (for example, foreign language phrase books), or a combination of similar tools. However, human interpreters are usually very costly; while the translation books are cumbersome and do not allow for speedy translation.
Various software packages are also available for assisting travelers with translation of foreign languages. Such software packages may be installed in a computer for translating a text from one language to a text in a desired foreign language. Usually, such software packages provide translation of the text only one word at a time. Also, while communicating, a user may not have enough time to enter all the text quickly and thereafter read the translation of the text, thereby slowing down the process of translation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for translation from one language to another desired language in a fast, easy, reliable, and cost effective manner. Moreover, there is a need for a translating system that may substitute interpreters and language translation books.